turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Miklos Horthy
Fascist? Horthy wasn't really a fascist. In fact, he was once witnessed actually strangling the leader of the Arrow Cross while denouncing him as a traitor. TR 19:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I threw that up because some Hunker commie in the International Brigade called him a fascist, and Weinberg agreed. But those fuckers thought everyone was a fascist. Turtle Fan 20:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I was amused when, in Armistice, Istvan Szolovits called Horthy a Nationalist rather than Fascist because I vaguely recalled this comment. ML4E (talk) 20:30, October 17, 2017 (UTC) I see you've been adding categories. You know, I'm half-tempted to say we start a category for "strong men" for those who aren't authoritarian enough or potent enough to be autocrats but are certainly neither democrats nor hereditary leaders. Turtle Fan 03:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Little Entente The question about how those short bus-riding Atlantean consul-field commanders would do in a two front war reminded me of something: Hungary, with German support and while France was at war with Germany, was pressing its irredentist claims against Czechoslovakia. Isn't that the exact situation (or one of three minor variations) that the founders of the Little Entente had in mind? Why didn't Prague invoke its alliance system and get Romania and Yugoslavia fighting, if not Germany itself, at least Hungary? Maybe they tried but Bucharest and Belgrade were too intimidated by Hitler? It's surprising, though, that one of the many diplomat/politician POVs didn't mention this . . . oh wait, that's right. Turtle Fan 04:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :"That's right" indeed. TR 15:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. However, that gay consul (think a Homosexuals category is worth doing?) Druce knew in Berlin addressed this point--which is most of the reason this article exists--when Druce asked if she could go to Hungary and try her luck getting out of Europe from there. He mentioned that Hungary was on bad terms with everyone it bordered except Germany itself and the now-defunct Czechoslovakia. He said bad terms, but he didn't make a peep about the Little Entente, which would not have been out of place in the scene because he was clearly enjoying showing off his expertise about the local geopolitics. Turtle Fan 20:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::How many other Homosexuals do we have? James Dean, Marlowe, Anthony Bacon...I'm blanking anyone else. It's worth noting that only in RB did homosexuality really become an issue. It was a bad thing in ItPoME, but we were not introduced to any. ::::There are a few others. Mutt Daniels's nurse. Jose-Diego. Socrates. A bunch who don't have articles written yet. Said consul himself. (Hmm--He could practice openly and be declared persona non grata. He finds Berlin tiresome himself.) ::::It may not be central to many of those characters, but then, that's true of a fair number of our character categories. Turtle Fan 22:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::As for the remainder of your post--in OTL, the Little Entente was starting to fragment on its own in 1936. It just might be that even the invasion of Czechoslovakia was not enough to bring it back to life. Which might explain why he didn't make a peep. :::Or not. ::::If Hungary is able to push an irredentist claim to no apparent ill effect, I can't see how that could bode well for Romania or Yugoslavia. Their only other option would be to ingratiate themselves to Hitler themselves, so he'll rein Horthy in. The Little Entente had always relied on France to counterbalance any German attempts to support Hungary, and if Germany's able to operate openly in the east even with France (and Britain to boot!) going all out to beat it, I can see why Bucharest and Belgrade might not find the idea of going to war on Czechoslovakia's behalf too appealing. ::::Still, I'd have liked to see it addressed. Turtle Fan 22:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::If HT wants to sell people on WtCE, he's going to have to strike a better balance between politics and average joeism. TR 20:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're not kidding. The hell of it is, it's nothing he hasn't done before, many times. Even SA struck a decent balance despite so many people being sent to the front--the same front, lest we miss a single cigarette of the action(?). ::::I really find it impossible to imagine what was going through his head when he designed his viewpoint characters for HW. As impossible as I find it to imagine what was going through his head when he wrote TGS, or what was going through the Atlantean founders' heads (giving HT the benefit of the doubt there, since I haven't read LA yet, though I've cleared the deck and will jump back into it soon as I finish putzing around the Net). Turtle Fan 22:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Formatting TR: I just moved THW template to the top of the sub-section from the bottom of the Historical Char template. It makes it line up with the sub-section and doesn't shift the rest to the left as badly. ML4E (talk) 20:30, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Also, I notice HT didn't take our advice on the rest of TWTPE. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:21, October 18, 2017 (UTC)